Nygguroth
Nygguroths are one of the Veteran Classes that Brood Mothers can take on upon spending enough XP. Introduction There are worlds beyond Prognora - realms of unfathomable power and terrifying madness lurking just behind the paper-thin veneer we call 'reality'. Such, at least, is the mad claim of those driven to the brink on insanity by their encounters with some of the creatures lurking in the shadow of this world. Some scholars wonder if there might be a kernel of truth to their ravings, while others postulate that these spirits of madness are just that: exceptional spirits of a strange domain, and nothing more. Most everyone with a grain of common sense, however, agrees that any force capable of such things should be avoided at all costs. So obviously, you stuffed one in your womb. Best decision you ever made, without a doubt. A brood mother, after all, is uniquely suited to harnessing this sort of power. Already accustomed to binding and manipulating your broodlings, it was a relatively simple (if absurdly dangerous) task to research and summon forth a fledgling god of madness and bind them within you. There are side effects, it's true. Your own sanity slips from time to time, and your tendency to extrude a undulating mass of otherworldly tentacles is going to narrow down your dating pool to those with very specific tastes, but what's a few hiccups in the face of the awesome power you now command? Nygguroth Abilities Recommended Novice Abilities Brilliant Commander As a prerequisite of the Veteran Class, Brilliant Commander is a required purchase for all Nygguroths. Harrying Horde As a prerequisite of the Veteran Class, Harrying Horde is a required purchase for all Nygguroths. Untapped Potential As a prerequisite of the Veteran Class, Untapped Potential is a required purchase for all Nygguroths. Brood Attunement Defensive Formation Defensive Formation is a particularly nice option for reinforcing your party's back line without sacrificing any broodlings. It lines up perfectly with Harrying Horde's attunement, meaning no extra Affinity is required to take it, and the range and power of Eldritch Offspring makes it particularly effective when the Nygguroth herself is on the back line as well. And using it in combination with Cosmic Calling can potentially turn its above-average gravitas cost into a respectable amount of regeneration. Builds that tend to sit near the back with other squishy allies tend to get most use out of this, of course, but with Undulating Palanquin's movement when using Commands, bulking up your front-line allies' defenses is also a viable strategy. Infest This particular choice needs little explanation, admittedly. Infest is a powerful tool in the hands of a Nygguroth due to their heavy focus on conditions. Most noteworthy is that, even if a Rampant Spawn gambit fails and all nearby allies are afflicted with a condition, Infest is still usable as a Battle Action to minimize the amount of friendly fire while also spawning broodlings in preparation for the user's next move. The only real issue with Infest as an option for Nygguroths is that it tends to conflict heavily with Commands, since the majority of them are Battle Actions as well. Category:Veteran Classes Category:Brood Mother VCs